bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Mowgli’s Palace
Mowgli’s Palace is an abandoned Disney resort situated in Emerald Isle in North Carolina. The nature of the resort was that it was a jungle-themed resort with a huge palace in the middle of the location. Etonym The name of the resort itself is based on the character Mowgli from the 1967 animated movie The Jungle Book. History In the late 1990s, due to the success of The Jungle Book, Disney executives wanted to create an entertaining resort off somewhere on a tropical island. It was decided the location for it would be in Emerald Isle of North Carolina. Complications soon arose with the location, as the island itself was filled with island natives and there wasn’t any space in which to properly construct the resort. So they asked for help with the American government. The government claimed a huge majority of houses as government property and turned it around in which Disney could buy the property. This whole thing was hidden behind a thinly veiled “highway project.” The public soon caught on that Disney was behind the purchasing and jokingly called the project “Mickey Mouse Highway.” It took some time before Disney released concept art of Mowgli’s Palace at a city meeting by Disney representatives. The art revealed a massive Indian temple surrounded by jungle and people in loincloths and tribal gear. Reportedly, one person managed to come on stage and broke the presentation board in two. After the meeting, Disney went to work; houses and entire lands were ravaged with no way for anyone to stop their plan. Construction on the resort soon started and was completed. Despite these events, people started visiting the resort, if the resort itself was successful or if it met Disney’s expectations are uncertain. Features Mowgli’s Palace is a tropical resort, which means it contained things that would classify it as a resort: food, drink, lodging, sports, entertainment, shops, and other activity. In Disney fashion, the resort has various costumed characters of different Disney IPs walking around the land who will interact with the guests in humorous or other ways. The resort hosts a zoo and aquarium which holds many tropical animals such as cobra or sharks. Closing Mowgli’s Palace shut down not so long after, Disney has not given reasons regarding why but during the announcement the Disney representative giving the news sounded happy and relieved. Ever since then, Mowgli’s Palace has remained abandoned to this day, as most of the furniture or other props were taken by scavengers long ago. In one story of a person visiting the abandoned place, he entered a room inside the resort which holds a sentient Mickey Mouse costume with color-negative clothing. The person fled the scene soon after the costume pulled its own head, revealing yellow blood. If this were to be true, he didn’t mention closing the door, meaning that that creature is able to escape out into the outside world. No records regarding the creature’s whereabouts are anywhere available. Reviews Due to the lack of public news regarding Disney’s handling of the land and its history, the resort’s popularity hasn’t been tainted by most of the public. Miss B wrote: “I once visited the resort with my little brother once, and despite some faceless kids staring at me (well, not with their eyes, you know what I mean) and weird things that the mascots do, it was a fun time.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Locations